1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picking and weeding implement for the removal of plants, and especially weeds such as dandelion, daisy from soil in, for example, grass lawns, yards, parks, golf courses or agricultural fields.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, weeding or picking has been performed by non-specialised tools such as spades, rakes, hoes, forks or trowels. The weakness of these conventional tools is that they often leave a large hole when used to remove a plant from the soil. The size of this hole is particularly problematic when weeds are found in grassed areas such as lawns, as the hole scars the lawn and spoils its appearance. This is one of the main reasons why weedkillers are used, despite their toxicity to humans and animals.